(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a “sanitary fitting having a fitting housing and a control unit” as per the preamble of claim 1.
(2) Description Of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §1.97 and 1.98
Documents DE 100 22 350 A1 or DE 10 2006 060 929 B4, for example, disclose sanitary fittings having a fitting housing and having a control unit, wherein a shut-off valve is arranged within a fitting holder. The fitting holder is, and remains, fixedly connected to the installation site of the fitting. The installation site may in this case be a sanitary body such as a washbasin, etc., or may be a countertop.
By contrast, the fitting housing can be easily removed from the fitting holder, wherein, at the same time, one or more shut-off valves shut off or lock the water lines. Correspondingly, the water lines are simultaneously opened again when the fitting housing is connected to the fitting holder.
Said fittings permit, for example, maintenance or repair of individual components of the fitting, such as for example mixing valve or dirt filter, or an exchange of the batteries/storage batteries or of further electrical components in the case of electrical fittings, without water escaping from the lines and without it being necessary to close the angle valves, which are normally arranged below the washbasin, of the water lines.
This is advantageous because, for example in the case of bathtubs or the like, such angle valves are not (easily) accessible or are not provided. The latter applies in particular also in public or semi-public areas where such angle valves would be manipulated or even damaged through vandalism.
Specifically for applications in public or semi-public areas, however, easily dismountable fittings mentioned in the introduction cannot be used specifically owing to the problem of vandalism, because such fittings would already be damaged or even removed within a short period of time.